¿Como será?
by snow225
Summary: ¿Cómo decir lo que sientes a esa persona especial en tu corazón? ¿Cómo reaccionará esa persona especial, después de no verla durante mucho tiempo? Son preguntas que pasan por la mente de Ash.


!Hola! Este pequeño one-shot se me ocurrió escribirlo -despues de mucho tiempo debo decir- pero, la idea se me pasó por la mente y decidí plasmarlo, además quiero hacer una especial mención para agradecer a PinkStar375 por ayudarme a mejorar en diferentes aspectos, espero les guste y como siempre todas las críticas son bienvenidas.

**¿CÓMO SERÁ?**

_Querida Misty, ¿cómo poder decirte todo lo que me haces sentir? Todas estas sensaciones que en mí han aparecido desde el primer día que te conocí, como olvidarlo._

_Durante el tiempo que estuvimos viajando juntos, me has enseñado diversas cosas sobre los Pokémon de tipo Agua (que son tus favoritos), sobre las batallas… sobre la vida. Me da vergüenza, pero debo admitir que junto a ti aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones. ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, la sensación de ganar una medalla no se compara con la enorme felicidad que siento al estar a tu lado, además de que contigo también he aprendido a hacer mayores mis alegrías. También a tu lado aprendí a ver más allá de lo que me rodea._

_Sabes, puedo seguir mencionando todo lo que me has enseñado en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. A decir verdad, tu partida en la región Johto me partió el corazón, pues yo nunca esperé tu partida. De hecho, planeaba decirte todo lo que sentía, pero… el miedo no me dejó decirlo. Recuerdo ese día, era un hermoso atardecer que hacía resaltar enormemente tu belleza, no dejaba de contemplarte y bueno, lo mejor de todo era que no te habías dado cuenta. En fin, llegamos al cruce donde todos partiríamos a nuestros respectivos hogares, recuerdo perfectamente ese momento, pues se hace presente en mí todos los días con un dolor inmenso y más aún, porque no tuve el valor para decirte lo que sentía por ti. Era mi oportunidad de oro, pero por ingenuo perdí esa oportunidad, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo que sentía, tan sólo me quedó el verte partir en tu bicicleta, la que se encargó de unirnos, por más gracioso que suene, es la verdad._

_Hoy me encuentro en la región Unova, para ser más preciso, estoy debajo de un árbol, pensando en que después de tantos años, sigo teniendo la misma sensación cuando pienso en ti, como la primera vez que te conocí. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ti durante estos últimos años. En las noticias han dicho que te has convertido en una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio, además de ser una de las mejores entrenadoras de Pokémon de Agua y aspirar a formar parte de la nueva Élite 4, no me sorprende. En realidad, pese a tu carácter explosivo pero encantador, debo decir que siempre fuiste una chica decidida a conseguir lo que se proponía, y ahora lo estas consiguiendo, me da mucha alegría saber que te esté yendo de maravilla, siempre supe que lo conseguirías. Si supieras que esa fue otra razón más para no decirte que siguieras viajando conmigo, sabía que tu sueño es ser la mejor Maestra Pokémon de Agua, así que por ese lado no me arrepiento de haberme guardado en ese momento lo que sentía. Aunque por dentro, moría por decírtelo._

_Pero esta vez me acordé de ti fue por otra razón. Hace un par de horas me habían informado que tú vas a estar en el Torneo Mundial Pokémon, no sabes la inmensa felicidad que siento en estos momentos. Es tanta la alegría que tengo, que lo doy mucho a notar, no por nada Iris y Cilan me han preguntado a que se debe que estoy muy feliz últimamente. La verdad, no pienso decirles nada, al menos por ahora, lo único que pasa por mi mente en este momento es el que te diré cuando te vea, la idea me pone muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo alegre, ya quiero que llegue el día, para poder verte y sin perder más el tiempo, decirte todo lo que sentido por estos largos años._

_Aunque la verdad, aún no tengo la menor idea de qué decirte, si esto fuera tan fácil como en las películas románticas que tanto te gustan, pero no quiero imaginarme que sucederá cuando te vea, porque tan sólo cuando viajamos juntos y en diversas ocasiones, Brock nos dejaba solos. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía mariposas en el estómago con tan sólo mirarte. Ahora, después de bastante tiempo, me volveré a encontrar con esos ojos aguamarina tan hermosos, que al mirarlos me dejan hechizado, además de esa cabellera color fuego tan singular en ti, y que sin duda alguna hace resaltar tu belleza aun más. Pero sobre todo, me volveré a encontrar con aquella chica que me robo el corazón desde hace tanto tiempo… Misty, mi sirena, mi Maestra Pokémon de Agua favorita, mi todo._

_Ahora que lo pienso, espero reencontrarme contigo rápidamente, pues seguramente cuando llegues aquí, miles de fans tuyos estarán a la espera de recibirte en el puerto, y no los culpo. Si yo fuera un fanboy, de la misma manera lo haría, pero para mi suerte, yo sé que tú me reconocerás, de eso estoy seguro. Pues yo también me he hecho de mi propia fama como uno de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que ya quiero que estés aquí, no aguanto las ansias de poder verte una vez más._

_Siendo sincero, jamás creí que el amor me afectaría de esta manera, generalmente siempre estaba ansioso por las batallas en los gimnasios para poder ganar una medalla más. Es gracioso, quien diría que Ash Ketchum está emocionado y nervioso por una chica y más cuando se trata de ti, si Brock estuviera aquí, estaría muriendo de risa, me lo puedo imaginar. Sabes, debes ser una chica muy afortunada, porque nadie ha provocado la misma reacción en mi como tú lo has hecho, pero me pregunto… si aun me recuerdas, si sientes lo mismo que yo o si alguna vez lo sentiste. Rayos, es aquí cuando empiezo a odiar las preguntas, porque me invaden en mi cerebro y me hacen sentir mal._

_El primer paso… como quisiera que lo hicieras tú, siempre has sido mejor que yo en estos temas. Lo sé, es de locos pensar eso, pero como me gustaría que fueras tú la que vinieras a mi… Misty. Pero sé que tengo que encontrar la manera de acercarme a ti nuevamente y tomar el suficiente valor para hablarte y poder decirte palabras de amor, sin saber si te gustara, además de correr el riesgo de que me puedas golpear por lo que te diré. Pero… sabes algo, no me importa lo que pueda suceder, tendré el valor necesario para decirte lo que siento pues, muy grande es la razón de estar contigo y cuánta falta me haces, desde ese día que partiste. Pero debo ser positivo, pensar que todo saldrá bien, porque así será… o al menos, eso espero._


End file.
